custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
Sayra
Sayra was a Ga-Matoran Nynrah Ghost, who became Toa of Water and a member of the Toa Mangai. Biography Early Life Sayra was originally a crafter from the island of Nynrah, making her one of the Nynrah Ghosts. She was best friends with a Ta-Matoran named Pyros. The two shared several adventures together, during one of such journeys they were attacked by a Zyglak. Had it not been for the arrival of a friend, both of them would have been killed. Later, however, an incident with a Muaka caused Pyros to fall into the sea. Saddened by his apparent death and uable to go on crafting, Sayra retired from life in the Nynrah Ghosts and left the island. At some point later in her life, she met Toa Helryx and eventually became a Toa. Toa Mangai Sayra was one of the eleven Toa called to Metru Nui to fight off the Kanohi Dragon. After the dragon's defeat, She stayed behind and helped guard Metru Nui with Lhikan and the other Toa Mangai. After Tuyet was banished to the Pit, she became the main guardian of Ga-Metru. About 2,500 years ago, Sayra, along with Lhikan and Gravna was left to guard the city while the others were away. During this time, a Dark Hunter called Proto-Beast entered the city. He was followed by Hydros. Eventually, Hydros remembered his life on Nynrah, proving he was Sayra's long-lost friend Pyros. They soon fought Proto-Beast. At one point during the battle, Sayra was flung over the edge of a chasm to her doom. A searched turned up no trace of the Toa of Water. It was suggested she had been either wounded or killed by the fall, leaving her powerless against the creatures that dwelled beneath Metru Nui. As with all deceased beings, Sayra was then revived inside the Red Star, with the intention of being returned to her life in Matoran Universe. Due to the Red Star malfunctioning, however, she was instead trapped there. Legacy After the search parties failed to find her and declared her dead, a memorial was held for Sayra whilst a statue was erected in her honor in Ga-Metru. After her passing, Hydros was offered her place in the Toa Mangai by Lhikan, though he declined the offer. Sayra's death would notably have a profound impact on Hydros' mentality, and he was soon thrown into an intense depression as a result of his loss. Had it not been for the help of his friend Toa Kazepza, Hydros' mental state may have deteriorated further. Despite her death, however, this would not be the last Hydros would see of Sayra. During his time in Karda Nui, Hydros' mind entered a state of dormancy where his main personality wrestled for control of his body with a dark dual personality that had named itself Shados. As the two minds struggled for control, Hydros' subconscious created a representation of Hydros' better nature and conscience in the form of Sayra. With her assistance, Hydros was able to defeat Shados and regain control of his body. Toa Empire Alternate Universe In a different reality, Toa Tuyet took control of the Nui Stone and killed Lhikan with Nidhiki, resulting in the formation of the Toa Empire. Having come to disagree with Tuyet's reign and the policies of her Empire, Sayra went rogue and joined up with small rebellion made up of other disgruntled Toa led by Hydros in order to challenge Tuyet's dictatorship. It is assumed that Sayra and the rest of the resistance partook in the grand final battle between the Empire and the remaining resistances fighting the Empire at the Coliseum in Metru Nui. Abilities & Traits Sayra was a compassionate and amiable person, who always thought with a level head and approached situations calmly. She was very insightful and wise, though also very warm and friendly. Due to an unpleasant experience when she was a Matoran, Sayra had an extreme dislike of Zyglak. As a Toa of Water, Sayra could create, control, and absorb water. This also gave her the ability to control water, create storms, and cause floods. She also had small healing abilities. Mask & Tools Sayra's mask was the Kanohi Faxon, the Great Mask of Kindred. Sayra wielded an Aqua Scythe as her main tool, as well as an earlier variation of the Zamor Launcher. Appearances Storyline Appearances *''The Hydros Chronicles: Mission of Memories'' (First Appearance; Appears in a Flashback) *''The Hydros Chronicles'' (As a mental representation) Non-Storyline Appearances *''Magical Journey'' Category:Toa Category:Toa Hydros Category:Toa of Water Category:Ga-Matoran Category:Matoran Category:Water